


Traction

by red_crate



Series: Dig Down [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, POV Outsider, Pack Dynamics, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: When he listens in on his bond with Scott, he can feel the irritation with Stiles, feel the budding distrust.





	Traction

**Author's Note:**

> For the-geek-cornucopia on Tumblr who asked for: Other POV during your ‘dig down’ part one story between Liam and Scott or Liam and Mason.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little peek into Liam's head in chapter 13 of Down Comes the Night.
> 
> This is fic 5 of the 5 mini fics I gave away for a follower milestone.

Liam doesn't know what the fuck is going on, and it feels like he's always two steps behind everyone else. Scott is the only one who really tells him anything, but even then it's all rushed.

His foot is steadily pressing down on the accelerator and his fists are tight around the steering wheel. If it weren't for his werewolf reflexes, he would have probably driven them straight into a tree. The muted anger and the loud panic coursing from Scott has him on edge.

They could be walking into anything.

They might not even find Stiles tonight.

Stiles might be  _ dead _ .

Liam bites back an involuntary whimper at the thrum of his bond with Scott. He can literally feel the sting of the fear.

“Liam!” Scott shouts, hand whipping out to grab his arm. “Stop!”

Liam sees him, Stiles, staggering in the middle of the road with a flashlight. The headlights of his dad's car fall swing onto him fully as Liam slams on the break and skids to a stop. Stiles is covered in dirt, but he looks alright otherwise—better than Peter had at any rate.

He swallows. When he came around to the idea that he was stuck as a werewolf, he'd been thinking about the advantages it might grant him. Instead, it's opened up a whole new, scarier, world to him. It's made his already precarious anger issues worse at times.

His palms are still a little bloody from where his skin healed over the claw marks.

Stiles yanks the backseat door in and demands to know how Peter is.

That's another thing that Liam doesn't understand. He knows there was some bad blood between Peter and pretty much everyone in the pack at one point or another. The fact that Liam had been a target from freaking assassins was Peter's fault, so he gets that. But he doesn't understand how or why Stiles suddenly seems like Peter's number one fan.

When he listens in on his bond with Scott, he can feel the irritation with Stiles, feel the budding distrust. Not budding though, not really, it's a deeper distrust than Liam remembers from the beginning.

Scott and Stiles are supposed to be best friends, but they don't  _ feel _ like it. Tonight is the first time in a long time where Liam could feel the care Scott supposedly holds for Stiles.

It makes Liam queasy when he thinks about it.How easy would it be for Scott to push him aside if he's edging towards cutting off the guy he's been through everything with?

Scott grimaces after he answers Stiles threatening tone and tells him Peter is with Deaton.

Liam tries to shake off his fear and not breathe in too deeply the scent of Stiles’ desperation and relief. He turns the car around and heads towards the vet clinic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
